


Zero Requiem: Reborn

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku, by the time tomorrow's end, I'll be reborn as a new person, who will live at the peaceful world I created, I'll make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Requiem: Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, this story is mine and mine only! xD
> 
> Just reposting this from my ff.net acc ;D

His hands were tainted by blood. His lover's blood. Suzaku stared at his trembling hands as tears fell from his eyes. Why did this had to happen? He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that now that everything was gone from his life. He had a punishment for killing the Emperor, Lelouch vi Britania, whom had died in his hands. Those hands were tainted for the second time in his life. And he had to keep on living for eternity as punishment.

Suzaku looked down to the person that was being cradled in the arms of his sister who was crying in agony. His heart hurt. Suzaku slowly walked towards the edge of the Emperor's sit. The flashback of yesterday's events replayed in his mind.

The night before, Lelouch had been sitting by the window only to be yanked up forcefully by him. Lelouch gasped,

"Suzaku! What-"

"Lelouch, why? Why are you doing this to me? Can't we do something else other than that Zero requiem? I… I don't want to lose anyone… no, I don't want to lose anyone again." Suzaku clutched the arms of his emperor, greeted his teeth as he tried to hold back his tears. Lelouch's eyes softened when he heard sniffing sound coming from the person he loved the most.

"Suzaku…" Suzaku slowly looked up at him. Lelouch gave him a small smile before pushing him off from himself, ignoring how he landed painfully on the floor. Suzaku was in shock.

"Don't say such things now that we are so close to this. Tomorrow is the final day and I'm not going to back away from the sins I've made." Lelouch said, turning around from his Knight. Suzaku slowly sat up at his stared at Lelouch.

"Why, Suzaku?" Lelouch slowly look back to his Knight who rose from the floor.

"Why? Don't you want to kill me after I killed Euphemia? I also killed the others who didn't even commit a sin."Lelouch smirked when Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Don't… don't mention her anymore… You've killed enough to erase the name of Massacre Princess and people hate you now. Lelouch, you've done enough, so… please! You have so many strategies now, why? Why don't you think of something else? Something that's better other than this? This Zero Requiem…" Suzaku watched his emperor turn around to face him again. He stared into those violet eyes of his which reflected him.

"Suzaku… Do you want me to live so much?" Lelouch said as he ran his hand over his cheek. Suzaku flinched at the touch but then relaxed when Lelouch caressed him. Slowly, he leaned onto the touch of his cold hand, and Suzaku brought his hand up to cup Lelouch's hand and warm it with his own.

"I don't want to lose anyone again, Lelouch… why don't we just start from all over again? Tell me to do something else, not to aim at your heart." Suzaku looked into his eyes. Lelouch leaned into him and smiled.

"Don't say sweet things when I'm going to die; hate me, Suzaku" Lelouch said as he brought his hand to his hair, feeling the softness of the strands. Lelouch smiled and slowly captured his lips with his own. Suzaku's eyes widened at the soft touch that was demanding to be returned.

' _Lelouch'_

He closed his eyes and pulled him closer, pressing his lips firmly as his hand ran to the back of his head, not wanting to let go. Lelouch moaned softly, making him want to hear that sound again. Suzaku slowly broke the kiss only to lick the bottom of his lips, seeking entrance. Lelouch complied and opened his mouth, meeting his tongue with his own.

When he liked his royal tongue Suzaku craved for more. His saliva mixed with his as he tiled his head to the side, to kiss him deeper. Soft breaths and moans came between them and made their lust for each other grow more and more. It felt like if it would never be enough and with just one swift movement Lelouch pulled him closer and Suzaku pushed him against the window.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch breathed and sighed when Suzaku leaned down to him, kissing and licking the crook of his neck. Moaning softly, Lelouch played his hair, before his eyes widened slightly.

"Wait… Wait a minute." He said and shoved Suzaku off him. Suzaku looked at him surprised, staring at Lelouch's puzzled eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to hate me for doing… that to you? You…" Lelouch was spluttering and Suzaku couldn't help but to smile. He sighed softly and leaned his forehead onto his shoulder.

"What you talking about? Are you stupid? By the way you kissed me just now, I can tell that those are your true feelings. I'm you best friend Lelouch… no, I'm more than your friend now…" He raised his eyes to meet the other's. Lelouch was somewhat surprised. He seemed to be calculating everything and Suzaku could see it clearly on his eyes.

"Why, Suzaku? Why? Didn't you love Euphemia?!" Lelouch was now frantic; he couldn't have been that obvious, could he? He had been trying to avoid this, now he couldn't back away. Suzaku shook his head.

"Euphy is important to me, but she is nothing more than a good friend and I treasure her as the same as Nunnaly. I loved her once, but I know the more I stayed besides her, the more our distance grew, and I acknowledged that the moment I become her knight. I was so angry that time because I didn't understand why you killed her since she was also your first love and your relative. Now, I can tell what my feelings toward you are , and they are real. Lelouch, I… I love you, I don't want you to die... Especially not by my hand… Please, Lelouch…" Suzaku begged yet again, clutching his hands tighter.

Lelouch still stared at him in a daze until he realized that he was giving him a grand confession. He clutched his hands back only to push him away but his strength was nothing compared to the Knight this time. Suzaku wouldn't back away now he knew that they had feelings for each other and they were genuine. Lelouch breathed heavily.

' _No, I'm miscalculating it. What should I do? I can't backed away… I… Suzaku, you idiot!'_

"Suzaku! Enough! Don't say such things now that I was… no, you are about to kill me!" Lelouch said as he tried to free himself from his grasp.

Suzaku refused to let him go, hugging him tightly as if afraid he might lose him right here and now. Lelouch gasped because the sudden embrace, he couldn't help but to give up struggling now that his… his friend? Was hugging him like that. Lelouch frowned by the thought. He wished time that time would stop and ran slower than ever. He wish he didn't have to die but then the hatred of all of the people on him was going to explode anytime soon and he didn't want to die in someone else's hands other than Suzaku's.

Lelouch leaned on the window behind him and sighed, staring on the moon on the dark sky from the corner of his eye. He then looked down to stared at Suzaku who was still clinging onto him. He couldn't help to smile softly.

"Suzaku, by the time of tomorrow's end, I'll be reborn as a new person, who will live at the peaceful world I created, I'll make sure of it.", Suzaku shot his head up and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", Lelouch smiled at him and leaned down to capture his lips once again.

The answer was left unsaid as soon as they both melted into the kiss, feeling just each other's warm and soft touches and caresses. They mingled within the darkness, only lit by the moonlight above.

Both tasting each other's warm and craving for more. Soft creaking sounds and gasps filled the air and both could never get enough of those touches. Soft moans and writhing come from the emperor as his knight went deeper and harder into his crevice, seeking release.

The wetness of the sounds and sticky liquid mixed with the pleasure that cannot be described with words. Later the two lovers let out a yell as they came together almost at the same time, cuddling each other tight as if afraid of the tomorrow that would slowly come.

The emperor slowly opened his eyes, smiling at his knight above him. Suzaku returned the smile and kissed his lips softly, pouring his heart into the kiss and he embraced the other tightly. The day had to come, but after Zero requiem, a new future would come. The peaceful days that someone wishes enough to sacrifice everything for it, even his own life.

Suzaku stared down on Lelouch's body which was now soaked with blood. He jumped down from the high he had been on, surprising the Princess that was still crying. He let Nunnaly let go of his brother and he slowly went to cradle him in his arms. Nunnaly was frantic, everyone was busy with releasing the prisoners and too happy that they ignored the emperor whom wasn't alive anymore. Nunnaly's legs were still bonded and she couldn't do anything to stop Suzaku from taking his brother away.

"Wait, Zero, I don't want to lose him, at least let him be buried in peace." She asked the Knight.

"I'm sorry, milady, he committed too many sins, so I'm sure no one will care about where he was buried. I'll make sure he could rest in peace in a better place where no one can disturb him, Nunnaly." Suzaku said, turning around with Lelouch in his arms. Nunnaly's eyes widened.

"Suzaku…" She whispered as she watched him walk away from the crowd.

* * *

Suzaku was running towards the church near the lake. The girl whom Lelouch called a witch said he had to immediately go to the church as soon as he could and to make sure no one could see or disturb them. They had meet secretly after the passionate night the Knight and the Emperor shared, right before Lelouch woke up.

Probably Lelouch himself had known that he had sneaked out the room, but Suzaku had no idea of how to save Lelouch now that he had aimed his heart with the golden sword. Only C.C would know hat to do and he was going for it, even if that meant to exchange his own life and die Suzaku didn't care anymore. Lelouch's life came first.

"C.C.",Suzaku breathed as the door opened from inside. The green hair girl turned around to look at him and stared at Lelouch sadly.

"Put him on the altar." She commanded him and Suzaku did what she said. Lelouch looked like if he was sleeping peacefully. C.C raised and joined her hands together, the geass mark on her forehead shined and Suzaku gasped because the blinding light.

"C.C!" He shouted and C.C looked down to the emperor in front of him.

"You can get out now if you want to, but I'm sure you will not believe me about what you are going to see if you get out." C.C said and breathed out.

She was starting to feel exhausted. This was the first time she was using such a large power and she need it to be done as soon as possible.

C.C smiled when she looked at Lelouch face, which was staring to glow. Suzaku was staring at him, eyes widened when he saw Lelouch was seem younger than before. He was about to say something only to be halted by the gleaming light and strong wind that came from C.C.

Suzaku gasped, shielding his eyes and closing his eyes them tight. He could see no more than the light until slowly, a sound, small sound come in between them. C.C sighed in exhaustion and slumped down on the floor, Suzaku quickly went to her and caught her before she fell.

The sound became louder, almost like a cry. Suzaku's head shot up as he recognized the voice owner as a… baby? His eyes widened when he found a baby in front of him on the previous place where Lelouch had been lying on. C.C slowly stood up from the floor and looked at the baby.

"This is… Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, slowly touching the baby's cheek with his forefinger. C.C sighed, seeing there were no wounds on his body as he was a newborn.

"Please take care of him Kururugi Suzaku. He deserves to see the peaceful world he created for everyone. The only punishment he received was to have a blank memory of what he did."

Suzaku looked at her as she slowly disintegrated.

"Wait, are you okay?"

C.C smiled,

"I'm immortal, but I've used my power too much, you don't have to worry about me." C.C said and looked at the baby.

Suzaku slowly picked the baby in his arms, he wrapped his cloak which was bigger than his body. Suzaku stared at his violet eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Those eyes he knew very much, he couldn't help felt the tightening on his throat making it hard to swallow.

"Lelouch." He whispered, cuddling him in his arms as his tears swelled out.

He knew there was some other way, Lelouch had prepared for this; it was the answer of the question he asked last night. Suzaku burst into tears; he was so small and fragile, as always. C.C walked outside the church.

"I'll travel around the world by myself, you can easily raise him without connecting him with his previous lives." C.C said and waved with a small smile. Suzaku stared at her.

"I will raise him. I promise, Lelouch, for your sake I'll protect you and will not let you die again. Together we will live for a better future." Suzaku said, went outside the church as well, walking on a different path from C.C.

* * *

"This baby?" Nunnaly asked when she saw Zero holding Lelouch in his arms. Zero nodded.

"He deserved a second change to live in the peace world he had created for us. Let him live in this world without knowing anything about any harshness, shall we? No one will know that he was alive and him turning into a baby, nobody will believe that either. So he is safe." Suzaku said as he gave the baby to Nunnaly. Nunnaly eyes watered as she looked on those violet eyes that were staring back at her questioningly. She cradled the baby in her arms.

"But what about his dead body? We need an evidence for everyone in the graveyard." Nunnaly said, looking worried.

"About that… Sayoko-san will replace him" Nunnaly gasped.

"Sayoko-san? Wasn't she fine already?" she asked in worry.

"Don't worry, your majesty, she is going to escape as soon as the ceremony is done. She is skilled enough to do so. She will not leave a trace, I'm sure about it." Suzaku said, calming her down. Nunnaly sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Sayoko-san…" she whispered and looked down at the baby who was wailing. She smiled at him.

"Oni-sama, I'll show you the peace that you created for us. For your sake we'll raise you with kindness and someone will always protect you from harm. Suzaku, I hope you raise him well and become his bodyguard for the rest of his life." Suzaku couldn't help but smile at her. He slowly too off his mask and looked at the baby in her arms.

"Yes, your majesty. I'll protect this child in future and will not let him go, ever again." Suzaku said and kneeled down in front of her.

"Let's protect this newborn baby and his future, Nunnaly." Nunnaly smiled and nodded at him.

"Let's name him Lulu, it's not so much different but at least it's a differently spelled." she said, chuckling. Suzaku agreed.

The Zero Requiem had turn into a bright future with the emperor died and the name craved on his grave was Lelouch, but was reborn with as Lulu, with a new future waiting for him.

**~*end*~**


End file.
